


Мать Неджи

by juliasd



Series: Eyes that Cannot See [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd





	Мать Неджи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Bones Like Maps and Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75699) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



Его мать хромает. Он не помнит, когда было иначе. Неудачное падение на миссии, через двадцать дней после того, как его отец… После его отца.  
Её больше никуда не посылали.  
Каждое утро она ходит к Хокаге просить себе задание, и эта прогулка даётся ей нелегко, что бы она ни говорила. Но просит она не простую миссию, а долговременную, под прикрытием и чрезвычайно опасную. Она делает ставку на ценность своих всевидящих глаз. Делает ставку — и всегда проигрывает.

Неджи непонятно, хочет ли его мать умереть или нет. Каждый раз ему кажется по-разному.

Мать не готовит еду, не шьёт, не готовит чай и не занимается садом. Она презирает все эти занятия.  
Кроме ежедневных посещений Хокаге Неджи понятия не имел, чем занимается его мать. Поэтому, когда ему исполнилось тринадцать, он последовал за ней. За час она дошла до резиденции, в приёме ей было отказано, и она отправилась дальше.  
Это было ничем не примечательное здание, место, где продают всевозможную кухонную утварь. Было непонятно, откуда она вообще узнала, о существовании этой лавки. Мужчина в дверях приветствовал её улыбкой, такой искренней и яркой, какой Неджи никогда не встречал в клане Хьюга. Мать застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ и взяла мужчину за руку. С помощью бьякугана Неджи видел, как мужчина провёл её вглубь дома, а пятнадцать минут спустя лавка прекратила свою работу, хотя ещё не было и двух часов дня. Он деактивировал бьякуган и побежал.  
Что делала мать за дверями магазинчика он так и не увидел, но всё равно понял. Она никогда раньше не возвращалась с миссии так рано, как после смерти отца. Она всё ещё искала своё сердце. Так, как могла.


End file.
